


Onni

by Mikitius



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, baarimikko!Koskela, ehkä tää ois sulonen, hietala - Freeform, toivotaan niin
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Näköpiiriin astui kuitenkin uusi hahmo. Vilhon huomio kiinnittyi heti ensimmäiseksi pariin tummia silmiä, jotka tuntuivat katsovan häntä suoraan tilan halki. Hän ei nähnyt selvästi pojan silmien väriä, mutta huomasi niiden loisteen. Se sai hänet vaikeaksi. Tulija asteli peremmälle, etsi katseellaan joko jotakuta tuttua tai tiskiä, ja päätyi jälkimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon.





	Onni

 

Joulukuinen ilta oli pimentynyt, mutta baarin valot vilkkuivat kirkkaina, kuin kutsuen kadulla kulkijoita astumaan sisään Uuteen Pyhättöön. Paikka oli vanha ja romuloinen, se oli pistetty pystyyn joskus ennen yhdeksänkymmenluvun lamaa, joka oli sen toiminnan väliaikaisesti lakkauttanut. Nokian osakkeiden lähdettyä nousuun ja Suomen parantuessa 2010-luvun lähestyessä otettiin lappu luukulta ja baari avattiin taas. Uuden Pyhätön oli päästävä nopeasti mukaan kehityksen kelkkaan, ja omistajan ja kummallisen maistajaosaston oli keksittävä pari uutta drinkkiä valikoimiin. 

Ja vetihän ne hieman lisää porukkaa, ja juhannuksen 2014 jälkeen oli voitu palkata uusi työntekijä tiskille.

Vilho Koskela otti paikan vastaan vapauduttuaan opiskelujen taakasta lukion jälkeen. Ei hänellä mitään varsinaista koulutusta siihen hommaan ollut, mutta hän oli paras vaihtoehto hakijoista kielitaitonsa pohjalta. Ei sekään ollut mikään hyvä oikeasti, mutta muiden hakijoiden kielitaito oli ollut selvästi huonompi. Kaksi pitkää vuotta hän oli työskennellyt Uudessa Pyhätössä, palvellut asiakkaita ja seuraillut tapahtumia hiljaa sivusta, kuten oli hänen luonteelleen ominaista toimia. Tietenkin hän oli puuttunut pahimpiin tappeluihin, jos toinen portsareista ei ollut huomannut tilannetta.

Vilho kietaisi pyyheliinaa paremmin kätensä ympärille ja kiillotti lasia, tarkkaillen työnsä jälkeä. Hän sulki ympäriltään kaiken ylimääräisen hetkeksi. Baarissa kävijöiden meteli otti välillä päästä, ja vaikka Vilho oli tottunut siihen, oli se joskus liikaa. 

Hän kai unohtui syventymään liiaksi lasin hankaamiseen, sillä ei ensin huomannut tiskin eteen horjahtaneita naisia. Musiikki peitti noiden äänet kokonaan, ja toinen naisista kurottautui kiskaisemaan Vilhoa hihasta. Säikähtäessään Vilho meinasi tiputtaa lasin lattialle, mutta ennätti napata sen ajoissa.

Kevyt häpeänpuna poskillaan hän otti vastaan epäselvät tilaukset ja liu’utti ne pian tiskin liukasta pintaa pitkin naisille. Samainen nainen, joka oli kiskaissut häntä hihasta, näytti nauravan iloisesti jättäessään kahden kympin setelin tiskille lähtiessään ystävättärensä perään. 

Vilho otti rahan ja hymähtäen avasi kassan. Hän painoi kätensä tiskiä vasten ja venytti niskaansa. Katse käväisi katossa, minkä tummuutta vilkkuvalot peittivät, ja sitten se laski parketilla tanssiviin. Vähäksi aikaa se pysähtyi erääseen pariskuntaan. Vilho oli huomaavinaan hieman yli parikymppisen miehen katseesta tuikahduksen, joka kertoi enemmän, kuin viitettä tulevan yön tapahtumista. Hän oli varma, että kaksikolla oli jotain isompia kortteja hihoissaan. Se sai hänet huokaisemaan hieman alakuloisesti ja miettimään - ei hän ollut koskaan itse edes tosissaan seurustellut, muutamia kertoja epäonnistuneesti kyllä yrittänyt, mutta hänelle oli käynyt selväksi, ettei hän tullut oikein naisten kanssa juttuun. Ajatus oli käväissyt miehissä, mutta ei sekään tuntunut oikealta. Tai no, olisi se voinut tuntua oikeammalta ilman sitä sosiaalista painetta, jota hän tuntui saavan jokaiselta suunnalta. Milloinkohan äitikin taas kysyisi, onko hänellä jo tyttöystävää…. 

Vilho katsahti äskeisten naisten perään, kun nuo lähestyivät ulko-ovea. Mikään naisissa ei herättänyt mitään tunnetta hänessä. Ovi aukeni naisten edestä, ja kiittäen nuo poistuivat Vilhon näköpiiristä. Näköpiiriin astui kuitenkin uusi hahmo. Vilhon huomio kiinnittyi heti ensimmäiseksi pariin tummia silmiä, jotka tuntuivat katsovan häntä suoraan tilan halki. Hän ei nähnyt selvästi pojan silmien väriä, mutta huomasi niiden loisteen. Se sai hänet vaikeaksi. Tulija asteli peremmälle, etsi katseellaan joko jotakuta tuttua tai tiskiä, ja päätyi jälkimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon.

Vilho meni vaikeaksi huomattuaan pojan lähestyvän. Pala juuttui kurkkuun ja hän tunsi poskiensa punoittavan ilkeästi. Kädet tuntuivat äkkiä nihkeiltä. Sydän tuntui pudonneen paikoiltaan.

Poika pysähtyi tiskin eteen ja vilkaisi Vilhoa pikaisesti silmiin.

“Annas mul joku noist teiän erikoisuuksist.”

Vilho nyökkäsi perinpohjainen hämmästys kasvoiltaan loistaen, ja tajuttuaan, että oli jäänyt siihen vain seisomaan sydän levottomasti hakaten, hän tarttui työhön niin hätäisellä riuhtaisulla, että hänen onnistui lennättämään pari snapsilasia lattialle. Sirpaleet levisivät laajalle alueelle tiskin eteen. Vilho ähkäisi ja etsi käsiinsä rikkalapion sekä harjan. Hän kiitti onneaan siitä, että vain tuo yksi (tavattoman suloinen) poika oli ollut aivan tiskin edustalla. Hän oli poistumassa tiskin takaa, mutta asiakas puuttui tilanteeseen:

“Ann ne mul, mää voin siivoo. Laita mul vaa kaikes rauhas se drinkki.”

Vilho tuijotti hetken aikaa kysyvänä poikaa, mutta ojensi sitten siivousvälineet tuolle, alkaen itse kaataa tuolle juomaa. 

Saatuaan juoman valmiiksi hän jäi katselemaan poikaa, ja pisti merkille etenkin tuon pehmeänruskeat hiukset sekä soposuhtaiset piirteet, joista jokaisesta tulvi esiin jokin niin iloinen ja positiivinen, tunteikas, elämänasenne, joka jotenkin hämmensi Vilhoa. Ei hän olisi uskonut tuollaisen pojan eksyvän ryyppäämään -  ainakaan yksin. Tuollaisen ihmisen ympärille kuului iso lauma muita iloisia ja reipasluontoisia nuoria tavoittelemaan elämässään suuruutta sekä tukemaan toisiaan tavoitteidensa saavuttamisessa. Poika toi rikkalapion ja harjan tiskin nurkalle ja istahti romahtaen tiskin ääressä lepäävälle pyöreälle tuolille. Tuo asettui nojaamaan tiskiin, otti juomansa ja jäi katselemaan Vilhoa kuin arvioiden. Siitä huolimatta tutkiva katse oli ystävällinen ja yhtä pehmeä, kuin pojan muutkin piirteet, ja sai Vilhon vaivaantumaan. Hän vastasi katseeseen hieman kainommin, ja tajusi ajatella, ettei asiakas ollut kuin ehkä yhdeksäntoista. Ellei vasta kahdeksantoista.  _ Eikä hän ollut muistanut edes kysyä pojan ikää!  _

Vilho punastui kevyesti tajutessaan virheensä. Varmasti portsari oli tuon iän ovella tarkistanut, mutta olisi hänen pitänyt se varmaan vielä tarkistaa. Entä jos poika olikin alle 20, ja hän olisi antanut tuolle jotain tuhdimpaa tavaraa?

Lopulta poika hymyili hänelle, keskeyttäen hänen kiireisen mietintänsä. 

“Et sää näytä yhtä silt ett sää työskentelisit baaris. Sää näytät enemmä semmose lähihoitajan näköselt.”

Vilho kohotti kulmaansa kysyvänä:

“Anteeksi?”

“Sää ole kilti näköne. Sää tulisit hyvi toimee vanhusten kaa. Ja vissii lastenki?”

Vanhempi painoi katseensa tiskiin olkiaan kohauttaen. Hän yritti kuumeisesti pohtia, miksi toinen puhui tuollaisia, mutta ei saanut mitään järkevää ajatusta päähänsä. Hän vain kuuli pojan äänen soinnun korvissaan, se jäi kaikumaan päähän, ja mieli hakkasi myös kuvaa pojan olemuksesta kuin se olisi sillä hetkellä maailman ainoa asia.

Poika otti kevyen ryypyn juomastaan ja naurahti.

“Kui vanha sää ole?”

“Kakskolme. Kuinka niin?”

“Et oo yliopistossa?”

“En.”

“Et opiskele?”

“En.”

“Työskentelet baarimikkona.”

Se oli enää vain pelkkä toteamus, eikä Vilho vastannut siihen mitään. Silloin pojan silmiin ilmestyi leikkisä ilme. Tuo otti puhelimensa taskustaan ja räpläsi sitä hetken, kunnes kysyi vielä:

“Nimi?”

“Vilho. Koskela.”

Se oli outo automaatio, ehkä joku armeija-aikainen tottumus. Vilho hätkähti ja katsahti seinällä roikkuvaa Koff-taulua. Oma nimi hävetti sillä hetkellä enemmän, kuin mikään muu, sillä jotenkin Vilho kuvitteli, että siitä oli tullut merkittävää miltä hän tuon tuntemattoman nuoren edessä vaikuttaisi. 

“Vilho…”, poika makosteli nimeä suussaan pari kertaa, kunnes hymyili jotenkin salaperäisemmin. Tuo joi drinkkinsä pian loppuun ja nousi. Teki vielä jotain puhelimellaan, ennen kuin sanahti:

“No. Ol hausk tutustu. Nähää.”

Poika lähti, ja Vilho jäi katselemaan tuon perään. Tyhjä tunne valtasi häntä sitä mukaa, kun poika loittoni, ja Vilho tunsi oudosti tukehtuvansa, kun ovi kävi. Kaikki muu hänen ympäriltään katosi. Ääni hänen päässään käski lähteä pojan perään, mutta se oli jo myöhäistä. 

 

****

 

Sunnuntait olivat niitä Vilhon harvoja vapaapäiviä, ja sunnuntain hän yleensä vietti joko asuntoaan siivoten tai vain lepäillen. Sinä sunnuntaina oli kakkosvaihtoehdon vuoro, vaikka hän olikin edelleenkin levoton edellisillan kohtaamisen vuoksi. Hän oli mennyt paljastamaan nimensä tuntemattomalle tyypille, ties mitä se poika aikoi sillä tehdä. Hän ei ollut itse edes tajunnut kysyä pojan nimeä. Kuinkakohan vanhakaan se edes oli? 

Pojan kasvot ilmestyivät Vilhon mieleen, ja puoli tuntia hän vielä vuoteessaan makoillessaan mietti poikaa, sekä niitä tuntemuksia, jotka olivat ilmestyneet pojan saapuessa. Ne tuntemukset hävettivät häntä, sillä hän ei käsittänyt, miksi hän oli tuntenut niin. Ei hän kai koskaan ollut tuntenut mitään vastaavaa. 

Yöpöydällä torkkuva puhelin värähti ja Vilho nousi istumaan kummastuneena. Yleensä kukaan ei ottanut häneen yhteyttä. Hän kurotti puhelimen käsiinsä ja hämmästyi heti nähtyään aloitusnäytölle hypänneen ilmoituksen: 

 

_ Urho Hietanen lähetti sinulle kaveripyynnön! _

 

Vilho kurtisti kulmiaan avatessaan facebookin. Hän joutui menemään pyynnön lähettäjän profiiliin asti tunnistakseen sen eilisiltaisen pojan yhdestä kuvasta. Vilho nielaisi ja kummallinen värähdys kulki koko hänen kehonsa lävitse. 

Samassa uusi ilmoitus ilmestyi ruudulle. 

 

_ @oleahvena pyysi saada seurata sinua! _

 

Tärisevin käsin Vilho hyväksyi facebookin kaveripyynnön ja avasi seuraavan sovelluksen, ja sen enempää miettimättä (tai edes bioaan nolojen kuvien varalta vilkaisematta) hyväksyi seuraamispyynnön, ja meni pikaisesti vilkaisemaan pojan kuvia.  _ Urhoko se nyt oli _ ….Vilho muisteli ja avasi mielijohteesta yhden pojan selfien suuremmaksi. Ja se sai Vilhon punoittamaan käsittämättömästi.

Hänestä tuntui siltä, että poika olisi tuijottanut häntä suoraan ruudun läpi sieluun asti. Aivan kuin pojan siniruskeat, säkenöivät silmät olisivat kaivaneet jokaisen synkän salaisuuden esille, pakottamaan olemaan jotain aivan uutta ja käsittämätöntä.  

Vilhon oli laskettava puhelin hetkeksi sivuun, mutta pitkään hän ei saanut tasata kiihtynyttä hengitystään rauhassa - Urho laittoi hänelle instagramin direktissä jotain. Hieman pelokkaana Vilho avasi viestin, joka oli onneksi vain pelkkä tervehdys. Sitten se poika päätti ruveta kirjoittamaan lisää, ja sydän tykyttäen Vilho katseli chatissa hyppiviä pampuloita. 

 

_ Vaikutit oikeesti tosi kivalta. Lähetkö vaikka kahville?  _

 

Vilho ei osannut heti reagoida. Hän ei tiennyt, tarkoittiko Urho kysymyksen treffikutsuna vaiko ennemminkin sellaisena “ois kiva tutustua ja mennä vaikka pelaa NHL:ää ja tekee muita äijäjuttuja yhessä”-toverillisuudenosoituksena. Sen hän kuitenkin huomasi, että kirjoittaessaan poika vältteli murrettaan. Rauhoituttuaan hieman hän vastasi myöntävästi.

 

_ Oisko sulla tänään aikaa? Tossa tunnin päästä vaikka? _

 

Tunnin päästä?! Vilhon teki mieli huutaa, eikä hän edes tiennyt, miksi hänellä oli sellainen fiilis. Poika antoi hänelle vain  _ tunnin  _ aikaa asettua ja valmistautua epämääräiseen tapaamiseen baaritutun kanssa.

Hän ei kuitenkaan kieltäytynyt, ja heittäytyi sitten makaamaan sänkyynsä. Puhelin jäi tyynylle, kun Vilho lopulta nousi mennäkseen suihkuun.

  
  
  


Aamukahvi jäi välistä, kun Vilho kiirehti sovitulle kohtaamispaikalle, ja sen vuoksi hän oli entistäkin levottomampi. Hän nojaili erään itselleen vähemmän tutun kulmakahvilan tiiliseinään odotellessaan, ja piti toista kättään kuluneen nahkarotsinsa taskussa. Hän rypisteli jotakin kuittia epämääräisesti, ja tarkkaili sivusilmällä katujen liikehdintää. 

Kuluneen tunnin aikana, valmistautumisen lomassa, hän oli keskustellut Urhon kanssa hieman enemmän, sekä stalkkinut tuon profiileita tarkemmin. Mistä poika piti, millainen tyyli tuolla oli, missä elämänvaiheessa tuo oli…. Ja sen mukaan hän oli valinnut omankin asustuksensa. 

Urho oli selvästi opiskelija, opiskeli joko biologiaa tai todennäköisesti psykologiaa. Urholla oli akvaario, ja pari kalaa siellä. Urho kai piti maaseudusta ja luonnosta. Musiikkimakua ei oltu eritelty. Instagramissa oli ollut myös yksi kaksi kuvaa jostain pikkupojasta. Todennäköisesti Urholla oli siis veli. 

Vilho mutristi hieman suutaan ja puri huultaankin. Hän sulki puhelimensa näytön ja tunki sen farkkujensa taskuun.

Hänestä alkoi tuntumaan siltä, että joku katseli häntä, ja sen vuoksi hän nosti kasvonsa, ihan vain päätyäkseen katsomaan kadun ylitse suoraan Urhoa päin. Urho heilautti kättään, katsahti tietä vauhdilla ylittäessään molempiin suuntiin ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä leveä hymy kasvoillaan. 

Urho kietaisi kätensä suoraan Vilhon ympärille ja halasi tuota, ja se sai Vilhon punastumaan. Urho tuoksui hyvältä ja tuntui todella lämpimältä. Pitkään aikaan kukaan ei ollutkaan halannut Vilhoa, ja hän vilkaisi arasti Urhoa tuon astuttua kauemmas. 

“Hei”, Urho virnisti iloisesti ja Vilho oli sulaa toisen ilmeen edessä. Hän kröhähti ja nyökkäsi asiallisesti. 

“Moi….”

“Etkai sää noi vastemielisest tullu?” Nuorempi nauroi ja kiskoi hänet hihasta mukanaan kahvilaan. Urho tervehti iloisesti kahvilan myyjää ja istutti Vilhon nurkkapöytään. Urho heittäytyi nojaamaan kyynerpäihinsä, jotka oli nostanut pöydän kannelle. Hymy tuon kasvoilta ei ollut laantunut vieläkään. Vilho räpsytteli silmiään hämmästyneenä katsellessaan toista.

Urho katsoa tillitti häntä siinä niillä lumoavilla silmillään, ja alkoi höpöttämään jotain, joka meni aluksi ohi Vilhon tajunnan. Vilho takertui kohta kuitenkin ääneen ja jäi kuuntelemaan sitä häkeltyneenä. Häkellys muuttui jossain syvällä Vilhon sydänalassa ihastukseksii, joka sai perhoset lentelemään vatsanpohjassa. 

“Sää et siis opiskele enä yhtä mtä?”

Vilhon kesti hetki ymmärtää, että Urho odotti hänen vastaavan.

“En...En mä….”

Ääni kietoutui johonkin kurkussa ja jäi täten puolitiehen. Se sai Urhon hymyilemään lempeämmin. Tietenkin tuo tajusi hänen olotilansa. Vilhon poskia kuumotti taas. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut punastellut vuosiin samaan tahtiin, kuin mitä hän oli nyt nolostellut yhden viikonlopun aikana. 

“Sää olit kakskolmonen. Hassua.”

“Kuinkas...niin?”

“Noku mää ole sua jopa nelj vuot nuorempi. Ja ny mää istu su ka treffeil.”

Myyjä oli juuri hetki sitten tuonut heille kahvit, ja Vilho oli maistellut omaansa tyytyväisenä, mutta nyt kahvit purskahtivat pöydälle hänen suustaan. Urho kohotti vain kulmiaan hieman kummastuneena katsellessaan Vilhon järkyttynyttä ilmettä. Sitten tuo alkoi vain kevyesti hymyillen siivoamaan pöydän kantta. 

“Sää oot sillee niinku tosi kömpelö tai jotai….Ja se o tosi sulost”, Urho totesi hellästi ja sipaisi ohimennen likaisella lautasliinalla Vilhon kasvoja ja virnisti leikkisästi kumartuessaan lähemmäs. Vilho tuijotti häntä vaikeana silmiin, ja sillä hetkellä Vilhon ilmeessä tai olemuksessa oli jotain niin suloista, että Urho painoi hitaasti hennon suukon hänen poskelleen. 

 

Vilho jähmettyi. Hengittämisen taito tuntui katoavan, ja lopulta hän yritti haukkoa henkeään epätoivoisesti. Yksikään ajatus ei pysynyt sekuntia kauemmin hänen päässään ja karkasi jonnekkin hänen ulottumattomiinsa. Urho tuntui kiskovan hänet ylös ja perässään ulos. Vilho ei voinut kuin seurata, sillä oma tahto oli täysin poissa pelistä. Vaikka hän olisi ehkä halunnut paeta, lukkiutua pieneen auntoonsa ja tuijottaa hämmentyneenä tuttuakin tutumpaa kattoa, ei hän kyennyt sitä päätöstä tekemään. Osa hänestä oli nimittäin mielellään Urhon matkassa.

Urho veti hänet mukanaan erään kadun hämärään ja painoi seinää vasten.

“Ville”, tuo puuskahti vakavampana.

“Se on Vilho…”, Vilho korjasi vaimeasti ja painoi katseensa maahan. Sydän alkoi taas hiljuksiin hakkaamaan, mutta sen vauhti kiihtyi nopeasti. Urho oli niin lähellä, niin lämmin, niin sopivan pituinen, niin kummallinen, mutta silti niin suloinen. Katseli kai häntä ja yritti tasata hengitystään. 

“Mää haluun kuttu sua täst eteepäi Villeks. Se o just passel lempinimi sul.”

“Urho….Mikä sua vaivaa?” Vilho ähkäisi lopulta. Toinen vei kätensä hänen leualleen ja nosti hänen kasvojaan, pakotti katsomaan silmiin. Urhon kasvoille nousi hymy.

“Sää oot tosi ihana. Mää huomasi sut eile heti ku tulin sinne. Ku mää näin sut, mää tiesin ett sää ole ihminen jonka mää haluun lähelle.”

Vilho hämmästyi ja katsoi tuskastuneena Urhoa silmiin. Tuon katse tunkeutui hänen sisimpäänsä ja alkoi repiä aamuista tunnetta vapaaksi kahleistaan. Urho kumartui kuiskaamaan hänen korvaansa:

“Mää näin mite sää katoit mua. Et sää voi väittä, ettet tykkäis.”

Vilho nielaisi ja huomasi Urhon purevan huultaan odottavasti.

“Sä et nyt ymmärrä…. En mä osaa tämmösiä juttuja!”

“Kyl mää sen nään. Ujohan sää ole. Näin mää senki heti.”

Urho vei kätensä hänen poskelleen ja käänsi hänen kasvoja paremmin suudellakseen. Vilho yhähti huuliin heikosti, ja kuin vaivihkaa hänen kehonsa sulahti Urhon otteessa ja sai hänet vastaamaan epävarmasti suukkoon. 

 

****

 

Tapaamisesta tuli kuin perinne, ja siitä eteenpäin he tapasivat lähestulkoon joka sunnuntai. Menivät kahvilaan, leffaan tai puistoon, joskus jommankumman asunnolle ja keskustelivat mistä tahansa. Mikään aihe ei ollut liian arka puhuttavaksi, ja kun Urho oli päässyt ääneen, saattoi tuon suusta karata vaikka mitä epämääräisyyksiä ilmoille. Mutta Vilho tunnusti pitävänsä siitä. Se teki Urhosta mukavaa seuraa, varsinkin, kun hän itse oli luonnoltaan niin hiljainen. 

Ja vastavuoroisesti Urho tykkäsi siitä, kuinka Vilho kuunteli häntä ilman keskeytyksiä ja useimmiten myönteli hänen esittämiään asioita. Urhon ei siis tarvinnut alkaa nahistelemaan ajatuksistaan toisen kanssa. 

 

Viidentenä sunnuntaina he tapasivat Vilhon luona. Aamupäivän Vilho oli viettänyt siivoillen, ja Urho oli leikkisästi siitä jotakin kuittaillut sisään astuessaan. Vilho oli vain heittäytynyt takaisin vuoteeseensa Netflixin ääreen ja saanut pian Urhon petikaverikseen. 

Urho tuhisi raukeana jossain Vilhon niskan takana ja aina välillä kommentoi tai ihmetteli elokuvaa tai sarjaa, mikä heidän silmiensä edessä pyöri. Lopulta Urho onnistui jutuillaan harhauttamaan Vilhon ulos viihteen maailmasta, ja tuo joutui kääntymään Urhoa kohden. Siitä Vilho sai suukon palkaksi, ja Urho kietoutui toisen ympärille mukavasti. 

Hetken epätyypillisen vaiteliaisuuden jälkeen Urho avasi suunsa:

“Ville? Mää tartteisin su apuu yhes asiassa.”

Vilho kohotti kulmaansa ja veti kätensä pois pojan hiuksilta päästääkseen tuon nousemaan parempaan asentoon. Toinen katsahti häntä silmiin levottomana, ja siitä Vilho tiesi, ettei kaikki todellakaan ollut hyvin. Sillä eihän Urho koskaan käyttäytynyt noin. 

Urho risti jalkansa ja jäi tuijottamaan kulunutta päiväpeittoa apeana.

“Jos mä osaan auttaa, ni kai mä autan”, Vilho vahvisti vielä hyväksyvien eleidensä lisäksi. Se sai Urhon huokaisemaan.

“Ethä sää suutu?”

“En? Miks suuttusin?”

“Asia on nii, ett tota...Niin….Mul o huoltajuuskiistas selvittämist ja mää en osaa, ja ethä sää vaa ol mul vihane vaik mää tän näi sulle kerron. Mul on meinaan poika, Santtu, ja nii, mää en haluis hävit stä juttu ja….Ville, mik sul o, et kai sää va oikeesti suuttunu? Ei mun ollu tarkotus tätä tälle kerto ja-”

Vilho tuijotti häntä järkyttyneenä ja Vilhon ilme sai Urhon vaikenemaan ja painamaan katseensa surullisena alas, vaikka se oli vaivaisia sekunteja sitten tuijottanut Vilhoa apua pyytäen. Itku ei ollut kaukana, ja Vilho sai vähäisillä eleillään hänet soimaamaan itseään. Kai hänen olisi pitänyt heti kättelyssä kertoa Santusta. Avoliiton hajoamista ja huoltajuuskiistasta. 

 

Vilho huomasi Urhon silmäkulmien kostuvan, ja nopeasti - hieman kömpelösti - hän nosti kätensä toisen olkapäille, ja antoi tuon rojahtaa itseään vasten itkemään. Ja Urho itki, avoimesti ja tuskaisesti, niin, että se sai Vilhonkin kärsimään. Ei hän osannut lohduttaa toisia! Se ajatus säikäytti Vilhoa, ja pikaisesti hän rutisti toista rintaansa vasten.

“Hei….Älä huoli….Mä voin yrittää….”

“Ville….Ethä sää vihaa mua?” 

Urhon ääni oli heikentynyt ja vingahti kummallisesti. Muutamia kertoja Vilho räpsytteli silmiään estääkseen omaa liikutustaan näkymästä. Noinko tosissaan Urho hänestä välitti ja halusi pitää hänet lähellään? Urho tuntui melkein anovan armoa häneltä.

Lopulta Vilhokin niiskaisi ja se sai Urhon nostamaan päätään. Vilho ei tiennyt, mitä toinen ajatteli sanoessaan:

“Jos sää et tykkä siit, mää voin jättää koko jutun sikseen….Ja Vera saa pitää Santun huoltajuude kokonaa….Kuha sää et vaa jätä….”

“En minä...jätä”, Vilho kuiskasi ja yritti tosissaan katsoa Urhoa silmiin. 

“Enkä mä sen takia….Mitään sellasta. Mä oikeestaan tykkään lapsista….”

Urhon itku loppui kuin seinään ja tuo suoristautui.

“Oikeest? Hyväksytkö sää sen?”

“Miksen hyväksyis.”

“Ton taki mää rakasta sua!”

Urho syöksähti halaamaan vanhempaa miestä ja painoi tuon nauraen selälleen. Muutamien suudelmien jälkeen Urho vetäytyi hieman.

“Tykkäisköhä Santtuki sust? Sit ku mää saan ottaa Santun matkaan ni voitas kokeilla!”

Vilho hymyili Urholle leveämmin ja sai pian uuden suudelman huulilleen. Siihen hän vastasi yhtä herkästi, kuin toisen iloiseen katseeseen. 

 

Sunnuntai kului hiljuksiin yötä kohden, mutta Urho ei lähtenyt asunnosta. Pitkin iltaa hän touhusi jotain ympäri asuntoa ja esitti tulevaisuudensuunnitelmiaan Vilholle. Urho puhui siitä, kuinka hyvä isähahmo Vilho olisi Santulle, sekä siitä, kuinka kovasti halusi viedä suhteen Vilhon kanssa vielä pitemmälle. Vilho kuunteli Urhon purkausta kummastuneena ja täysin ymmärtämättä tuon puheiden tarkoitusperiä.

Mutta oli sentään mukavaa, kuinka Urho sai läsnäolollaan jopa asunnon valkoiset seinät loistamaan kirkkaina ja toivottamaan onnea uuteen huomiseen. 

Vilho uskoi löytäneensä uuden suunnan elämälleen, jos siinä jotain korjaamista tuntui olevan. Ehkä ensi vuonna hän voisi yrittää hakea johonkin yliopistoon. Hän painoi läppärinsä kannen kiinni sulkematta sitä.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> || En ees tiiä mistä inspis tähän tuli, mutta no, tommonen. Kulutin tähän oikeesti 7h julkaisupäivänä, ja no, tän laatu oli vähän niin ja näin. Mut kiitos, jos luit tänne asti! Toivottavasti pidit ~ ||


End file.
